


Destitute

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5 related drabbles, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Car Accidents, Gen, Sad Ending, US health system, loss of limb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky's life spiraled out of his control.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card 5:O1Historical Event,B5Middle Finger,N3Free Space,B1Bills,O5Begging





	Destitute

Bucky stopped chanting to catch his breath and shift his grip on the protest sign he was holding. It was cold and the number of people at this rally wouldn't qualify it as a historical event but he prided himself on his activism anyway. He believed in the cause he was supporting and was doing his part by being out here.

The protest organizer shifted into a different chant and Bucky picked it up, bouncing his sign with the cadence of their voices. Things would change for the better and he was excited to be a part of it all.

* * *

Bucky was crossing the street at the crosswalk, coming from where he'd parked his car in the garage across the street and headed to his apartment when one of his neighbors swerved around the corner too sharply and barrelled past in their lifted pickup truck. If Bucky had been only a few seconds slower in his walk, they would have clipped him. "Hey! Slow down, you asshole!" he shouted, giving them the middle finger. He didn't know if they saw him or not but he kind of hoped they did. They shouldn't be driving that fast in a residential zone.

* * *

The ceiling seemed to dance above him. He knew he was in the hospital. He could feel the tug of the IV in his right arm. There was burning pain on his left side. He didn't want to look. He knew what he'd see. It freaked him out and made him nauseous and he wanted to cry so badly but the meds he was on sort of dampened the sensation. He hoped the description of his neighbor's pickup was enough for the cops and the insurance companies. Bucky'd been at a damn stoplight for Christ's sake.

He wanted his mom.

* * *

Bucky dropped his head to the table. He could feel the scratch of the crisp, white paper on his skin. He was so done with it all. How could there be another bill? Another two bills? He thought he'd already received the doctor bills from the operation that had taken his arm after the car accident but right there in black and white, they wanted another proverbial limb. The accident hadn't even been his fault.

Hadn't they taken enough from him? He felt a tear slip from the corner of his eye to soak into the paper under his cheek.

* * *

He was cold. He could feel water seeping through his socks where he sat on the sidewalk with his little tin can. It was all gone. Medical bills had stacked up higher than what the insurance would pay and the government was dragging its feet in getting him qualified for aid. What more did he need to prove?

A little girl came up to him, her hand cupping some change. A woman behind her grabbed her shoulder to stop her from putting it in his tin. "Were you a veteran?"

"No."

She pursed her lips and directed her daughter away.


End file.
